1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and program for controlling a reader/writer reading data from and writing data onto a non-contact IC (Integrated Circuit) card by executing an application program in accordance with a type of service provider using the non-contact IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of service providers are providing services using a non-contact IC card typified by FeliCa (registered trademark). For example, a first service provider provides a non-contact IC card with functions of a commuter pass for a railway, etc., a ticket, electronic money, etc. Also, a second service provider provides a non-contact IC card with a function of electronic money (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-215255).
In the following, a service provided by the first service provider, the non-contact IC card, and the reader/writer corresponding to the service are described as a first service, a first non-contact IC card, and a first reader/writer, respectively. A service provided by the second service provider, the non-contact IC card, and the reader/writer corresponding to the service are described in the same manner.
To date, the first reader/writer has been capable of communicating data with only the first non-contact IC card, and has not been capable of communicating data with the second non-contact IC card. This is the same for the second reader/writer.
Accordingly, for example, if a certain store attempts to handle both the first service and the second service, it is necessary for the store to be provided with the two reader/writers, namely, the first reader/writer and the second reader/writer.
However, it costs too much to dispose two similar apparatuses in one store, and the utilization efficiency of the space allocation for the reader/writer is deteriorated. Thus, it is desirable to enable one reader/writer to communicate with a plurality of non-contact IC cards corresponding to a plurality of different services.